Castiel
Castiel is an all-powerful angel warrior of God and is responsible for pulling Dean Winchester out of Hell on God's command. It was his job to prevent Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals that would release Lucifer. When Castiel learned that the angels wished to free Lucifer, he defied his angelic siblings and died trying to help Dean prevent Sam from breaking the last seal that would release Lucifer. After he was killed by Lucifer , Castiel was resurrected by God and he appointed himself as the Winchester brothers' protector to prevent them from becoming the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. When the Apocalypse was averted, he started a civil war in Heaven to prevent Raphael from restarting the Apocalypse once again. With no other choice, Castiel teamed up with Crowley to claim the souls of Purgatory. He ended up betraying Crowley and absorbed all the souls of Purgatory, resulting in his powers reaching that of the level of a god but at a high price: the power that the evil souls have granted him has warped Castiel's mind, causing him to proclaim himself as the new God. Castiel puts all of the souls back into Purgatory. He died, then was resurrected by God with no memories. He regains them, and heals Sam Winchester, only to go insane and be stuck in a mental hospital. Later, he and Dean Winchester are transported to Purgatory, where Castiel regains his sanity. They come back only to discover that Castiel is being controlled by an angel named Naomi. He was able to get rid of her by touching the Angel Tablet. Castiel then teams up with another angel, Metatron, to shut the gates of Heaven permanently. Metatron lies to him, turns him human, and casts the angels out of Heaven. Castiel is able to return some of his powers by stealing the grace of another angel, but it is slowly killing him. He eventually does get his original grace back, but he never fixes his wings. Castiel is proven to be susceptible to magic, as Rowena puts a spell on him, which causes him to lash out on Crowley. Castiel is also able to share a vessel, as he does when he says yes to Lucifer, his older brother, so that they can defeat the Darkness. In the same season, Crowley was able to possess Castiel's vessel for a few minutes. Lucifer was cast out by Amara, and Castiel has returned to his normal self. For a while, Castiel and Crowley started working together to bring down Lucifer, but they broke up. Castiel is currently working with the Winchester Family against the MoL. Powers Since his first appearance, Castiel possessed astounding abilities and was one of the most powerful beings the Winchester brothers have ever met at the time. Uriel seemed so sure of his powers that he felt confident that if Castiel joined him and his fellow rebels, they would be powerful enough to challenge Heaven and free Lucifer from his Cage. Even when not at full strength, he is shown to be a very capable fighter due to him killing several of his angelic siblings when he was fighting to prevent the Apocalypse. Castiel displayed the following powers when he was a mere angel: *'Invulnerability' - Castiel has shown to be impervious to most forms of harm. In "Lazarus Rising", he absorbed several shotgun blasts directly to the chest. He even withstood the full force of the Demon-Killing Knife and simply pulled it out of his shoulder before dropping it to the ground. He is immune to all ailments and is immortal, able to fully heal from any non-supernatural wound almost any wound regardless of its fatality. *'Angelic Possession' - Like angels, Castiel can to possess a human to physically interact on Earth as long as he is given the person's consent. For Castiel, he is most comfortable while possessing a human of the Novak bloodline, in case, Jimmy Novak. *'Telekinesis' - Castiel has the ability to move objects and even people with his mind. He is also shown to be refined with this power to the point where he could inscribe enochian sigils on the ribs of the Winchester brothers' without breaking the skin, unscrewed a bolt that was in another room and twisted the demon killing knife into alistar *'Induced Sedation' - By placing two fingers to their foreheads, Castiel can cause humans to instantly become unconscious as he did with Sam and Bobby. *'Voice Mimicry' - On one occasion Castiel perfectly mimicked Bobby Singer's voice. *'Magical Healing' - Like all angels, Castiel can heal humans. Castiel has saved and healed both Sam and Dean many times from their wounds. *'Resurrection' - Castiel can resurrect humans back from the dead as he has brought Dean, Sam, and Bobby back from the dead. *'Teleportation' - Castiel possesses the ability to transport himself and others to any location as long as the area is not protected by enochian sigils. Whenever he uses this power the sound of flapping wings and a sudden rush of air can be heard. But he can Teleport without hearing sound of flapping wings or a rush of air. *'Superhuman Strength' - Though he typically seems to attempt to avoid fighting, he is a very formidable physical opponent when need be, and is unstoppable when facing mortal beings. As Uriel exhibited superhuman strength when battling two demons in the episode "Heaven and Hell", Castiel most likely possesses such physical power as well. Also his strength has been seen in numerous episodes, and he is shown be quite strong. In the episode "On Head of a Pin" Castiel was able to send Uriel flying through a wall. *'Killing Touch' - He possesses the ability to kill or exorcise a demon simply by touching his palm to the forehead of it's host. But this does not work on demons stronger then Castiel as Alastair proved to possess complete immunity from such an attack. *'Time Manipulation' - Castiel also possesses the ability to bend time and teleport himself and another backwards through time. However, the further the he sends a person back in time the harder it is to retrieve them. For example in "Frontierland " he sends Sam and Dean back into the 1800's and says that he must bring them back within 24 hours, or they will be lost to him. *'Astral Projection' - Castiel also appears to be capable of projecting at least a portion of his true self from his host, as at the end of "Lazarus Rising", he was able to display the shadows of his wings to Dean as proof that he was in fact what he claimed. *'Telepathy' - Castiel can read the minds of humans and other angels. He can also enter and communicate with humans in their dreams using telepathy as shown with Dean. *'Immortality' - Castiel, like all celestial beings, is not subject to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or s leep to sustain himself. After Second Resurrection After being killed by Lucifer, Castiel was resurrected by God and according to him was made stronger than ever before. It's unknown by how much his power increased by after his second resurrection, but it was shown that he was still no match against Raphael in a one-on-one fight. He was then shown to be more of a formidable match against Raphael when Crowley gave him 50,000 souls to increase his power. After his second resurrection, he displayed the following powers: *'Soul Reading' - Castiel displayed this ability to see that a boy had sold his soul to Balthazar and again to see how damaged Sam's soul was after it had been tortured in Lucifer's Cage. He used it to search Sam's body and later informed Dean that Sam's soul wasn't there, presumably because it was still in Hell. *'Soul Channeling' - Castiel displayed this ability to strengthen himself with 50,000 souls from Hell and again when he absorbed all the souls of Purgatory to evolve into a god. *'Pyrokinesis' - Castiel displayed this ability when he extinguished the circle of holy fire that trapped Balthazar. *'Holy White Light' - Castiel used this ability to kill several monsters at the same time. *'Invisibility' - Castiel used this ability to spy on Dean living a normal life and again when trying to see how much Dean, Sam, and Bobby have learned about his and Crowley's alliance. *'Memory Manipulation' - Castiel allowed Dean and Sam to keep their memories after Balthazar prevented the sinking of the Titanic. *'Lie Detector'- Castiel is able to detect if a person is lying, but it has been proven not to work at times. After Absorption of the Souls of Purgatory After absorbing all the souls of Purgatory, Castiel attained the powers of a god. Having ascended to a higher level of power, Castiel easily obliterated the Archangel Raphael by simply snapping his fingers, which in turn caused Raphael's body to explode. (It should be noted that Raphael smote him in a similar fashion in Lucifer Rising.) When Sam attempted to kill him by stabbing him in the back with an angelic blade, it failed to kill him, and Castiel stated that he was no longer an angel and therefore no longer shared their weaknesses. Because of this, Holy Fire and the Angel Banishing Blood Sigils will have no effect on him. After attaining godhood, Castiel has displayed the following new abilities: *'Molecular Combustion' - With a snap of his fingers, Castiel was able to speed up Rapheal's molecules to the point that it caused him to explode; similar to the way Lucifer killed Castiel. *Nigh invincibility - After turning into a god, he is no longer vulnerable against angelic blades and any other angelic weaknesses. The enochian sigils in crowley's trailer were useless. *'Nigh Omnipotence' - The souls gave him an unspeakable power, allowing him to do basically anything he wishes. He killed a church pastor, simply by making him choke on his own tongue, he also made a blind man see, unbound Death with a flick of his fingers, cure a colony of leapers, kill two thousand angles and eliminate a publishing house by exploding it. Despite his power, Death took no care of Cas' new power, and made it clear he was still less than God. Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:God Category:Characters